Advertencia de amor
by Alelui Magda
Summary: Tengo 17 años y estoy en último año de secundaria. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi o como el estúpido de Taisho y sus perros falderos me apodaron, "Advertencia".
1. Chapter 1

1

-¡Ya dejen mi mochila! – grite una vez más mientras saltaba para tratar de alcanzar mi mochila de los brazos de ese estúpido chico que me molestaba.

-¡Hey! – me di la vuelta y ahí venía Taisho. El chico malo del colegio, acompañados de sus malditos perros falderos a su lado.

Por un momento creí que me ayudaría cuando empujo y quito mi mochila de las manos de ese chico, pero no…él es Inuyasha Taisho.

-Veamos que tenemos acá- abrió el cierre de mi mochila y le dio vuelta haciendo caer todas las cosas que llevaba en el interior. -¡Ups! Cuantas cosas llevas ¿he Higurashi? – pregunto sarcástico. Me enoje y lo empuje quitándole mi mochila de sus manos.

-¡Eres un estúpido! - le grite y me arrodille para poner todas mis cosas que estaban en el piso en el interior de mi mochila.

Me reincorpore y lo fulmino con la mirada para luego alejarme de él.

Maldito, estúpido, mujeriego y narcisista.

¿Por qué soy yo a la que él molesta? ¿Acaso tengo la cara de payaso?

Solo espero terminar este año de secundaria y no verlo más. No lo aguanto.

Tengo 17 años y estoy en último año de secundaria. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi o como el estúpido de Taisho y sus perros falderos me apodaron, "Advertencia".

-¡Hey Higurashi! – estoy con mis audífonos así que fingiré que no lo escucho. Sigo caminando con la vista en mi teléfono- ¡Higuuuraaaaashiiii! – canturrea mi apellido más fuerte y yo sigo caminando hasta que chocó de frente con algo no tan duro pero por el impacto caigo de cola. Miro hacia arriba y ahí está, estúpido Taisho. Bajo mis audífonos dejándolo alrededor de mi cuello y lo miro enfadada.

-¿Qué quieres Taisho? – él se carcajea y ofrece su mano para ayudarme. Bufó y me levantó por mi cuenta.

-Qué mala – si claro, ahora yo soy la mala. -¿Viste el nuevo video del colegio y la pared de atrás mío?

-¿Video? ¿Pared? ¿Qué? - miro detrás de él y hay fotos mías con mi apodo "Advertencia".

-¿Te gusta? –

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Vete a la mierda Taisho! – corro hacia la pared y empiezo a quitar las fotos.

Si no me equivoco, también dijo que había un video.

Sacó mi celular y veo en el sitio web del colegio. Sí, hay un video y yo soy la protagonista. Es del día que me quitaron mi mochila.

Estoy roja de la furia ¿Por qué mierda Taisho me molesta? ¿Qué hice yo?

-¡Eres un estúpido! – le grito y me largo lejos de su presencia.

Cuando estaba en primero y según año de secundaria, Taisho me gustaba. Fui una tonta que solo callo en la belleza del estúpido ese. Su cabello plateado, largo y rebelde. Sus ojos con un iris dorado, miel u oro fundido se podría decir que llevaba.

Pero en tercer año empezó con sus estúpidos juegos molestándome. Todo lo que había sentido por él…lentamente se iba desvaneciendo.

Inuyasha Taisho era un reverendo estúpido para que yo gustara de él.

Al llegar al aparcamiento de bicicletas notó que la mía no está como…como la deje en la mañana.

¡Le faltan las ruedas!

Ya se quien mierda ocasionó esto. Camino con la bicicleta en mis manos, los que me ven con ella se ríen de mi pero me importa mierda, solo quiero encontrar al estúpido de Taisho.

Este chocho sentado en una banca riendo con sus perros falderos, sin pensarlo le tiro la bicicleta y esta cae al lado de sus pies, lástima…un poco más de fuerza y le hubiera dado en su cabeza.

El estúpido me mira con sorpresa.

-¡Eres un estúpido! – me alejo a paso largo y fuerte. Ya no lo soporto enserio que ya no lo soporto.

Estoy en la cafetería del colegio, tengo banderillas mmm… banderillas.

De repente todo murmullo o conversación se dejan de escuchar.

-Todos afuera – ha…este no es mi día, que digo, ningún día es mi día.

Taisho se sienta aún lado mío y solo se dedica a mirarme.

Cuando me giro a mirarlo mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente y me duele la panza.

-¿Qué quieres Taisho? – disimula…disimula

-Solo te miro – esa sonrisa…esa maldita y perfecta sonrisa.

-Vete de aquí, déjame en paz – no es que me molesta que éste aquí simplemente puedo ignorarlo y ya, pero…pero no puedo ignorar lo que empiezo a sentir con su presencia.

-Advertencia… ¿sabes? Me gustas – es una maldita broma lo que estoy escuchando.

-¿Dónde están las cámaras? ¿Subirás este video a las redes sociales? – ignoro su anterior comentario y agarro una banderilla…necesita kétchup.

-No hay ninguna cámara oculta, enserio me gustas Advertencia- y yo creo en el ratón de los dientes.

Me estiro para alcanzar el pote de Kétchup pero Taisho me lo alcanza.

-¿Responderás? –

-No tengo que responder nada, esta debe de ser unas de tus bromas – le doy una mordida a mi banderilla. Sinceramente él escucharlo decir que yo le guste es lindo y algo que esperé los primeros años de secundaria pero ahora simplemente pienso que es unas de sus ridículas bromas.

-No es broma Kagome, enserio tú me gustas – lo miro desconfiada de reojo- ¿¡Por qué no me crees!?

-¿Esperas que te crea después de tres años de tus estúpidas bromas? – él se calla y torce una sonrisa – Me voy Taisho, estoy perdiendo tiempo a tu lado. – me pongo mi mochila en mis hombros y me doy vuelta.

-¡Y con el tarado de Akitoki no pierdes tiempo he! – grita a mis espaldas

-¡Al menos no es un estúpido como tú!- salgo de la cafetería lo más rápido posible. Si me quedó un poco más, seré capaz de decirle que él me gustaba.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 **Prov. Inuyasha**

-Creo que me rechazo – llegó en donde están mis amigos y me siento en medio de dos.

-¿Y porque te rechazo? – pregunta Miroku al lado mío

-Creé que es una de mis tantas bromas –

-Te lo dije Inuyasha, la forma de gustarle a una chica no es hacerle bromas – me dice Miroku poniendo un brazo en mi hombro

-¿Pero qué dices tarado? Tú me dijiste que para llamar la atención debería de molestarla – Miroku es un maldito.

-Bueno…es que así yo conseguí a Sango – se encoge de hombros.

-A mí me gusta Kagome – fulmino con la mirada a Koga ¿él gusta de Kagome? – Pero no te preocupes, sé que tú la miraste primero. Código de hermanos- bueno…con eso me tranquiliza un poco.

\- ¿Tú sabes qué Kagome gustaba de ti antes de qué tú empezarás con tus bromitas? - ¿qué? ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Bankotsu?

-Ohm…estoy seguro que todo lo que sentía por él se esfumo ya – Koga se carcajea seguido de los otros.

-¿Qué? – mierda si es así ya la cagué.

Kagome me gusta pero…no sabía cómo expresarlo por lo que seguí el estúpido y maldito consejo de Miroku y los demás a regañadientes me apoyaron porque ellos sabían que las bromitas no iban a llegar a ningún lado. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberles echo caso.

-Bueno…tengo una idea –

-¡No seguiré ningún consejo tuyo ésta vez! – le exclamo a Miroku con molestia.

-Oye…no todo es mi culpa, tu simplemente podrías haberte detenido- lo que dice Miroku es verdad- Pero esta te gustará…no es tan descabellada -

-Habla ya – le grita Bankotsu interesado al igual que yo

-Le pido a Sango que se haga su amiga y bueno…que de apoco se vaya acercando a ti –

Termine aceptando la propuesta de Miroku…solo espero y esta vez no sea tonta como la que me sugirió.

¿Desdé cuando me gusta Kagome?

La verdad no lo sé, pero todo empezó a mitad del tercer año. Ella estaba un día en el parque de en frente de la secundaria leyendo un libro y de repente…solo al mirarla, ya sentía una atracción hacia ella, con solo mirarla me sentía feliz, me salía una sonrisa.

Después solo la miraba desde lejos y yo sonreía de la nada.

Definitivamente estaba enganchado con ella. Se lo dije a mis amigos, Koga y Bankotsu me sugirieron acercarme a ella y conocerla. Pero el estúpido de Miroku salió con que debería de molestarla para llamar su atención.

Como en ese tiempo solo tenía 15, era un pendejo…termine de aceptar la estúpida y atrayente idea de Miroku.

Como dijo Miroku, simplemente me podría haber detenido pero…me gustaba cuando se molestaba, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos solo mirándome a mí y sus labios…sus labios formando una trucha con ellos…la tentación de besarla siempre estaba cerca.

Ahora tengo 18 años y…estamos a punto de acabar el colegio y ya no la veré más, por eso es que quiero intentar tener algo con ella, enserio me gusta, estoy enamorado de ella.

Lo que dijo Bankotsu me preocupa, ¿enserio ella gustaba de mi antes de mis bromas?

Porque si es así, no se…creo que todo lo que hice no ha funcionado nada con ella y…lo que sentía por mí ya no… ¡ha no!

¡Me esforzaré y esta vez no me comportare como un estúpido!

 **Prov. Kagome**

-¡Hola! – me doy la vuelta para ver quien me habla. Es una chica muy linda, creo que la he visto un par de veces por los pasillos del colegio.

-¿Hola? - ¿por qué me habla, a mí, alguien que aparte de mi compañero Akitoki no hablo con nadie más? .

-Me llamo Sango- se presenta dándome un beso en mi mejilla- Soy del mismo grado que tú solo que voy al salón D –

-Hola yo…me llamó Kagome – sonrió nerviosa, ¿tanto ha pasado que no hablo con otra chica? -Puedo hacerte ¿una pregunta tonta?

-Adelante- me sonríe, me cae bien

-¿Por qué me hablas? – Sango se sorprende y después ríe

-Solo…creo que sería bueno que seamos amigas ¿no te gustaría? –

-Sinceramente…no he tenido buena relaciones con chicas y en todos estos años en él colegio he hablado solo con profesores y un compañero ha y…- me calló. Le iba a decir que habló/discuto con Taisho. Mejor lo dejo así- Solo ellos

-Bueno…ahora yo también entonces seré parte de tu circulo – tal vez si y sea bueno tener una amiga. Desde que Taisho me molesta, los compañeros del colegio no me hablan, es como si tuvieran miedo a que Taisho los molestes, solo por acercarse a mí.

No me quejo igual, Hoyo ha sido fiel a nuestra amistad durante estos cinco años, es una gran compañía.

-¡Higuuuraaaaashiiii! – oigo canturrear mi apellido, no es necesario que me voltee, ya sé quién es. Aprieto mis ojos, esta sensación otra vez. Taisho aléjate de mí. - ¿Higurashi? – me sobresalto, el estúpido de Taisho puso su mejilla contra la mía.

-¿Qué haces? – enrojezco inmediatamente y me alejo. Tenerlo cerca es…es una sensación que quisiera volver a repetirla.

-Te estoy hablando ¿Por qué no respondes? – enarco una ceja

-¿Por qué tendría que responderte? – respondo sarcástica

-Es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta – ¿y él me habla de educación? – Bueno dejando eso de lado…mira lo que tengo aquí- da vuelta alrededor mío montando en mi bici que recién me doy cuenta que está presente.

-¿La reparaste? – sin pensarlo sonrió, él se baja y me la pone al frente mío.

-Sube – qué bueno que tengo un pantalón cortó. Me subo y pedaleo con la intención de alejarme de Taisho, pero el agarra el asiento trasero y me detiene - ¿Ni un gracias, Advertencia? – rodeo los ojos, ya me acostumbre que me llamé así.

-¿Las gracias? – Preguntó con ironía- Te recuerdo que tú le sacaste las ruedas, solo hiciste lo que te correspondía-

-Ya…tienes razón, al menos – sentí el peso de su cuerpo en la bicicleta, se sentó en el asiento trasero – Dame una vuelta por él colegio –

-¿Aunque no quiera no te bajaras cierto? – No respondió pero sentí que asintió, eche un suspiro – Espero y te caigas- empecé a pedalear, Inuyasha apoyo su espalda contra la mía y echo su cabeza hacía atrás.

-Si yo caigo tú…caes conmigo – no respondí pero en cierto sentido quería que eso pasará. – Per…-

-¡Oye Kagome! – la voz de Hoyo interrumpió a Inuyasha y detuve mi pedaleo. Akitoki se acercó a nosotros y le sonreí.

-¿Pasa algo Hoyo? – Inuyasha se dio vuelta y apoyo su torso en mi espalda dejando su cabeza en mi hombro. Me tense y me removí, su cercanía me perturba y me encanta. ¿Acaso me está volviendo a gustar Inuyasha?

El contactó de su cuerpo con el mío me encanta, por eso creo que no me aleje.

-¿Tienes los apuntes de Física? – me pregunto sin quitar la mirada en mi hombro

-Si lo necesitas están en mi casa, si quieres puedes acompañarme y te los entregó- el asintió con una sonrisa y dio vuelta diciendo con un ademán que me esperaría- Taisho, baja – el no hizo ningún movimiento- Baja – moví ligeramente mi hombro

-Voy contigo –

-¿Qué? No, bájate ahora - Inuyasha bufo en mi cuello y se bajó de la bici mirándome con cierta molestia. Yo también me baje, iría caminando. -Gracias por arreglarla a pesar que tú tuviste la culpa- di una pequeña sonrisa.

Me aleje de él con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Y todos los días en mi cabeza la pregunta que rondaba como boomerang era...

¿Acaso me está volviendo a gustar Inuyasha? O…nunca me dejo de gustar.


	3. Chapter 3

3

-¡Kagome! - escuche la exclamación de mi amiga

-Hola Sango- sonreí.

Sango y yo teníamos ciertas cosas en común y ciertas cosas que nos desagradaba una a la otra. A mí de ella me desagradaba lo lanzada e impulsivo que era y ella odiaba de mi lo modesta y era que era en términos de momentos.

-Oye Kagome, quiero que me hagas un favor ¿sí? - ¿Quién no puede resistir a la mirada de perro abandonado de Sango? Yo, yo sí puedo resistirme.

-Estoy seguro que ese favor no es para nada agradable para mí -

-Vamos, solo quiero que vallas conmigo a una cita con mi novio - ay no, el novio de Sango es el amigo de Inuyasha. Miroku y yo hablamos un par de veces, una comparación de Taisho es amable y nos llevamos bien - Se buena amiga y acompáñame -

-Sango ... haré mal tercio -

-No, su amigo también irá- ¿su amigo?

Algo así como huele mal, y no es Hachi un compañero de mi salón, él se pedórea, sus pedos son silenciosos por lo que él cree que no saben quién se tira los pedos, pero todos sabemos que es él.

-¿Quién es su amigo? - ella sabe que no me cae bien Taisho por lo que espero, no mar él.

-Se llama Koga - ¿Koga? Ha, el moreno de ojos azules muy apuesto- ¿Irás?

-Okey si, mientras Taisho no esté involucrado todo bien - Sango me sonríe de manera nerviosa- Sango ...

-Te mando mensaje con la dirección, ponte algo lindo ¿okey? - sin dejar que responda se alejó de mi rápidamente, casi corriendo.

-Algo aquí no huele bien - y literalmente, gire mi cabeza ya mi lado estaba sentado Hachi - Ay ... Hachi - para no criticarlo aguante mi respiración, me levante y camine a mi salón, antes de entrar vi a los lejos la cabellera plateada de Inuyasha.

Se estaba besando con una chica. ¿Y así le gusto? Maldito sin vergüenza, doble cara, mujeriego y calentón.

Te voy a matar Sango.

¡Sabía que nada de esto estaba bien!

\- Estás preciosa Kagome - me estremezco, Inuyasha me acaba de susurrar en mi oído, su cercanía a la mía no calma nada mi alocado corazón.

-Taisho ... por favor aléjate- le murmure ya que hice un esfuerzo de sobre manera para articular palabra.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lo ignoro y di un sorbo a mi bebida.

En la "cita doblé" según Sango, no había ningún Koga, si no hubiera una peli plata de ojos dorados muy apuesto sentado a mi lado.

-¿Kagome te importa que me lleve un Sango? - Me pregunto Miroku, mire a Sango y me miraba suplicante.

-No hay problema, pásenla bien - sonreí y ambos se despidieron de mi e Inuyasha, ¿quién cuándo se acercó a mí? Mala idea, su mirada me hipnotiza y me quedé mirándolo por largos segundos.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado en especial? -su voz tan seductora me sacó de mi momentánea ensoñación.

-A mi casa - me levanté y pagué todo lo que consumimos, ya le pidieron un Sango dinero. Salí del local e Inuyasha atrás de mí me sostuvo la mano, una corriente eléctrica muy placentera me invadió. Sus ojos ... por dios amo sus ojos.

-Quiero tener una cita Contigo ¿bien? - se acercó aún más a mi sin soltar mi mano.

-Taisho ... ¿qué es lo que quieres? - me obligue a soltar su mano, no me faltaba sino que debía aclarar lo que se traía entre las manos antes de que salga la última vez, grabar lo que vi hace unos días, no confiar en sus palabras.

-Kagome ... me gustas, ya te lo he dicho ¿me ha tomado enserio? - ¿Cómo quiere que lo tome en serio cuando dijo que me gusta y después de las semanas lo veo?

-¿Cómo quieres que te tome enserio cuando no te paras de hacerme bromas? - Inuyasha me gustaba, tal vez nunca me dejo de gustar ... pero no quiero salir lastimada si es una broma. Me aleje de él, pero él aún me sigue, crucé la otra vez y volvió a poner mi mano. -¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha? - estaba reteniendo el llanto por el sentimiento que empezaba a sentir.

-A ti. - lo mire con mis ojos cristalinos - Te quiero a ti, Kagome - ¡Es mentira!

-Inuyasha ... ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, deja de hacerme bromas! - me agarro de la cabeza y me fuí corriendo derramando lágrimas, no podía evitar llorar. Estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y él solo jugaba conmigo.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Prov. Inuyasha

Si…definitivamente lo que me pasa ahora es karma.

Kagome no me cree porque piensa que es todo una broma, soy un estúpido, me arrepiento de haberme comportado así con ella…pero…era un pendejo niño inexperto en la materia de gustar de alguien.

Me odie cuando lloró, y descubrí que no me gusta verla así.

-¿Y? – los chicos junto con Sango estaban en mi casa. Esperaban que les cuente como me fue con Kagome.

-Y ¿qué? - estaba acostado en mi cama mirando el techo de mi habitación.

-¿Cómo te fue Inuyasha? –

-No me cree, piensa que es otras de mis bromas –

-Esto lo que te está pasando es Karma Inuyasha- dijo Sango mientras observaba los pocos libros que poseía.

-Es lo que pensé- murmuró, no tengo gana de nada ya – Lo dejaré hasta aquí, Kagome no gusta de mí y…yo no quiero verla llorar –

-Entonces… ¿te rendirás? – Sango me mira fijamente- Después de joderla todos estos años ¿piensas rendirte? Inuyasha, Kagome con todas las estúpidas bromas que tú, con ayudas de estos inútiles…

-¡Oye! – los chicos exclamaron ofendidos, Sango los ignoro y siguió.

-No lloró, Kagome no lloró por tus estupideces…piensa ¿Por qué lloraría ahora que le has confesado lo que sientes? – Frunzo mi ceño, soy un estúpido como dice Kagome siempre, así que no puedo captar- Eres un reverendo estúpido… ¡ella te ama Inuyasha! ¡Tú le gustas a ella!...solo teme que sea una broma y salir lastimada- me levantó de golpe, ¿ella gusta de mí? ¿Ella esta…enamorada de mí?

-Entonces…-

-Si no sales ahora mismo de esta habitación te sacó de patadas para afuera – me levantó de golpe, agarro mi chamarra y salgo de la habitación escuchando las porras de mis amigos.

Kagome gusta de mí. Kagome está enamorada de mí.

Le envió un mensaje a Sango pidiendo su dirección y al instante me llega. Conduzco en mi moto hacía su casa, espero y este allí.

Prov. Kagome

-¿Cuándo vuelves? – le preguntó a mi mamá, me ha salido con la noticia de que se va unos días para el extranjero y yo me quedó sola, odio estar sola en casa, tengo la loca imaginación de que cuando estoy sola hay…hay cosas ocupando el lugar de mi mamá y hermano.

Sota, ¡por favor vuelve del campamento!

-Me voy querida, vuelvo en unos días, llámame si pasa algo – me dio dos besos en la mejilla y agarró sus maletas.

-Te llamo por si me aparece algo – mi mamá ríe

-No seas dramática hija, pero por si llueve te deje algodón en tu cómoda – camino hacia la salida y le seguí. – Cuídate, te deje dinero en la biblioteca- asiento y sale, un taxi la espera afuera, se sube y en segundos ya no la veo, cierro la puerta con seguro y me voy a sentar en el sofá para ver televisión.

-¡Chicas pesadas! – hablo para mí misma, si hablo me desconcentro de lo que podría pasar a mi alrededor - Regina me encanta, Caddie es una maldita perra falsa que finge ser una niña buena…oh Aarón, ¡es un estúpido! – de repente me acuerdo de Inuyasha, será…será verdad lo que dice, me cuesta creerle con tantas bromas que me hace y más con la escena del otro día.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido Aarón! – escuchó golpes en la puerta y giro mi cabeza lentamente ¿quién será? Sango esta con Miroku, mi mamá se acaba de ir además de que tiene las llaves, Sota está en el campamento… ¿a quién más conozco que sepa mi casa?

Me sobresalto, otra vez los golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – creo que grite, pero no recibí respuesta. Tal vez fue mi imaginación y vuelvo al sofá - ¡No Aarón no! – vuelvo a gritar, se está besando con Caddie.

Otra vez los golpes.

\- ¿Quién es?- camino hacia la puerta para abrirla, al abrir siento como un cuerpo choca con el mío y empieza a besarme con rudeza. Tengo los ojos cerrados, este beso es excitante y no puedo negármelo, no quiero detenerme…pero, ¡estoy besando a un desconocido!

-¿Quién es Aarón? – esa voz, es de Inuyasha, su aliento tibio en mi cuello me estremece, esa voz ronca y grave tan seductora me excita…pero ¡que estoy diciendo! –

-Inuyasha – suspiro, me sostiene de mi cintura, su tacto en mi piel me quema, no soy capaz de alejarme de él.

No quiero alejarme de él.

-¿Quién es Aarón? – vuelve a preguntar. ¿Aarón? ¿Quién es Aarón?

-¿Aarón? –

-Te oí desde afuera gritar su nombre ¿quién es? - tengo mi mente fuera de mí, aún estoy perturbada por el beso que me acaba de dar y yo corresponder.

¿Por qué me beso?

-Inuyasha ¿qué haces aquí? – trato de empujarlo pero es demasiado fuerte como para que yo le gane.

-Quiero aclararte todo, todo…y quiero que me tomes enserio- se acerca aún más a mí y me vuelve a besar.

No me resisto y correspondo con la misma intensidad. Estoy enamorada de él, no me resisto, lo quiero conmigo…a mi lado, el sentimiento que creí superado u olvidado nunca se fue, sigue latente en mí.

-Inuyasha- suspiro en sus labios tratando de recuperar mi aliento, estoy con los ojos cerrados y mi cabeza inclinada para abajo –

-Kagome…escúchame por favor – solo asiento, él se aleja de mí y cierra la puerta qué hasta ahora me doy cuenta estaba abierta. -¿Puedo pasar? - lanzo una pequeña risa

-Ya estás adentro – el ríe y me toma de la mano llevándome creo a la sala.

-¿Dónde está el tal Aarón? – levantó mi cabeza y veo como mira a su alrededor desconfiado… ¡Aarón! Ya me acorde.

-Ahí - señaló la televisión y me aguanto la risa cuando Inuyasha se sonroja, ¿estaba celoso?

-Es…es un, ¿es una película? - asiento y apago la tele y lo miro

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Por qué has venido de esta manera? – Inuyasha se sienta en el sofá y tira de mi mano para que me siente a su lado, me corro un poco guardando distancia pero él se acerca nuevamente, solo suspiro.

-Quiero que todo lo que diga, te lo tomes enserio, nada de broma ya no, no más bromas- solo asiento y lo miro curiosa y atenta a lo que dirá- Me gustas desde hace dos años – lo miró con sorpresa, ¿es verdad lo que dice? – Yo…solo tenía 16 años y no sabía cómo hacerte entender que me gustabas, no nos hablábamos así que no tenía ni siquiera idea de cómo comenzar. Así que mi más grande error fue pedir un consejo a mis amigos. Koga y Bankotsu sugirieron acercarme a ti y amigarme pero Miroku propuso molestarte así, tú te fijarías en mi – yo sonreí con ironía y negué con mi cabeza de un lado para otro. –

-Pero no funciono, eres difícil Advertencia- fruncí el ceño, más tarde le preguntaría porque me llamaba así- Podía haber parado, pero…nosotros, al menos yo, creí que si me detenía ya no te vería más, quise terminar con todo y acercarme a ti antes de finalizar el año...si no, te perdería y no, no quiero eso – sonreí con ternura, el queriendo acercarse y yo no viendo la hora de que el colegio termine y así alejarme de él…bueno, hasta hace unos días.

-Y…bueno…que, me gustas y estoy enamorado de ti, no quiero seguir lejos…lejos de ti… – es imposible contener las lágrimas con una confesión así- No, no llores, lo que te dije es verdad no es una broma- Inuyasha levantó mi rostro quitando las lágrimas de mis mejillas. –

-Solo diré dos cosas – tome aire y le mire con una sonrisa – 1: No hagas caso a ningún otro consejo de Miroku –

-Claro, claro…no más- río y yo también - ¿La segunda?

-La segunda : Antes de que empezarás con tus bromitas, yo gustaba de ti…después de tus bromas ya…no empecé a sentir lo mismo- Inuyasha bajo su cabeza, pero se la levante con mi mano libre en unas de sus mejillas- Este año…todo fue diferente, empecé a sentir lo mismo de hace años, incluso con más intensidad, el gustar paso a "estoy enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho" – solté su mano y la posicione del otro lado de la mejilla- Inuyasha te quiero- lo bese, y el correspondió acercándome aún más a él desde la cintura, me apegaba a él con desesperación.

-Kagome…- susurro en mis labios – He esperado tanto esto…

-Yo también – el me da un beso tras otro, otro y otro – Ambos fuimos tontos…desaprovechamos el tiempo Inuyasha-

-Me arrepiento de eso...pero queda mucho por delante, te lo aseguró- sonreí y me lance a él a horcajadas besándole con pasión. Espero y entienda mi mensaje…soy una pervertida.

-Kagome…tu mamá- hablo entré besos –

-Se fue…ella no está – al parecer entiende el mensaje por lo que me besa con ansias y deseo, suspira entré el beso al igual que yo.

Muevo mis caderas en sus muslos, jadeo, Inuyasha dirige mis caderas de adelantes hacia atrás gimiendo y suspirando. Inuyasha baja sus besos a mi cuello lamiendo y besando, arqueo mi cabeza dándole más espacio.

Gimo…quiero más. Con mis manos temblorosas abro la camisa de Inuyasha, botón por botón, que desesperación.


End file.
